


Store! Clerk AU

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Because someone ask for dripping fic. Yes it’s kinky so don’t read if you’re not ready





	Store! Clerk AU

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to put all my previous work on tumbler here for better archive, but idk guys, is it too explicit?

“Here’s your receipt, Sir.”

Kwang Soo didn’t reach for the meaningless paper being offered to him. Instead, he kept on staring at the man with big funny looking glasses, tanned body in front of him dressing as the store clerk.

“Where… where’s the old man?”

“Oh, him? He wants to enjoy his life so I got this job to help him with his store. Did I offend you in some ways?” the cute looking clerk asked Kwang Soo nervously.

“No, not at all.”

[i]Except for your look that completely had me hooked on you.[/i]

 

Not that the clerk had really really good looking face. Masculine, yes. With small beaming eyes that were covered by the huge glasses he wore, and the sharp nose accompanied with sharp jaw line. 

It’s just funny that Kim Jong Kook, that was the name that written on his tag, the new clerk with such a built body chose to dress like a nerd.

No matter the reason was, it was enough to make Kwang Soo grew interest and, without him realizing, kept going back to the store to buy unnecessary stuff.

“A scissor.” Jong Kook blurted.

“Uh, yes. Why? Can’t I buy a scissor?” Kwang Soo asked, trying to defend himself.

“No, just, well you just came here like an hour ago. And you’re here again for a scissor.” 

“I need the scissor to open my bag of chips,” Kwang Soo explained logically. 

Why, he has every right to come back to the same store to buy a freaking scissor in the middle of the night if he wanted to.

The store clerk grinned, amused at Kwang Soo’s antique. 

Looking at the dazzling smile with those shiny white teeth, Kwang Soo thought that his effort of walking in the freezing night had been paid off.

But of course, Kwang Soo needed more than those short moments of sharing words and sweet smiles. 

 

 

So Kwang Soo waited in front of the store until Jong Kook’s shift ended. He approached the man that looked completely different from the nerd he just met not long ago in the store. Good for him that Jong Kook got such sculpted body that was hard to not get recognized.

“Kim Jong Kook,” Kwang Soo shouted.

The buff man paused for a brief moment before continuing to walk. 

Kwang Soo got puzzled, he followed the man while trying to get his attention by calling his name again and again. But the man kept walking faster, which made Kwang Soo run in order to catch him before he lost sight of the man on the next turn. Then suddenly…

“WH..mghh”

Before he knew it, Kwang Soo’s back was pressed to the wall behind him by strong arms. His mouth was covered with a hand that belongs to none other than Kim Jong Kook himself.

“Yah, what kind of stalker that’s so noisy,” Jong Kook whispered. He kept pressing on the poor man until his victim calmed down.

“I can report you to the police,” Jong Kook said, finally releasing the suffocated man.

Kwang Soo had to catch his breath before speaking up.

“Where’s your glasses?”

Jong Kook blinked. He didn’t expect to hear that before anything else. He nervously licked his lips when Kwang Soo approached him.

“You really look different with glasses. I thought you couldn’t see without it?” Kwang Soo asked. His hand automatically extended itself to touch Jong Kook’s face.

“Yah, don’t.”

Kwang Soo’s heart clenched when Jong Kook slapped his hand.

“Don’t tell them, don’t tell them about me being here. I really need this job,” Jong Kook added. His eyes changed from anger to sadness, and Kwang Soo saw the fear in his small eyes.

Them?

Jong Kook sighed. He looked defeated. 

Kwang Soo was more confused than before. The only thing he did was stalking the cute clerk he fell in love with. What the hell was he talking about.

“Just, just shut up, okay. I’ll give you anything,” Jong Kook offered. He was too depressed to notice that his opponent had his mouth hanged open all that time, completely clueless on what he was talking about.

But Kwang Soo knew better than to reject a good opportunity.

“Alright, I’ll keep it a secret, under one condition,” Kwang Soo said, trying to sound as confident as possible. He made sure that Jong Kook was all ears before continuing.

“You have to become my boyfriend.” 

 

 

So that was the beginning of their odd relationship. Kwang Soo really didn’t know about Jong Kook’s past when he confessed to him. 

Only later that he realized the Jong Kook he dated was the former gangster Kim Jong Kook himself. He was famous for his unbeatable fighting skill. Supported by a really big mafia company, people never dared to even look him in the eyes. However, the gangster Kim Jong Kook vanished after finishing high school, and never joined the gangs he always got support from.

Turned out that Jong Kook was hiding with a new, cleaner image while trying to live as quiet as possible to not attract the member of the gangs he left abruptly. It was his 3rd job after being fired from the former one thanks to the gang members messing the store to get revenge.

No wonder Jong Kook was so desperate for the job, Kwang Soo thought. He couldn’t be happier with the fact that his uncle actually owned the store Jong Kook worked in.

“My uncle just called me today,” Kwang Soo said breathlessly between their heated kiss. He trailed his lips lower and lower until he reached Jong Kook’s collarbone, sucking the skin right there until it blossomed into crimson red.

Kwang Soo knew Jong Kook hated to get marked, but he didn’t give a damn because he owned the man anyway.

Kwang Soo dragged his attention back to the older man before continuing, “he let me take care of this shop for a month. I’m officially your new boss.”

Kwang Soo could see the frown on Jong Kook faced but he couldn’t care nonetheless. He got a new job, and more control of his hot boyfriend. His life couldn’t get better than this.

Or maybe he was wrong.

His life could get better and better. 

 

 

Jong Kook got back to the office to get more paper towel supply when he saw his boss, which happened to be his ‘boyfriend’, sitting on a chair looking as smug as ever.

“Come here baby, I miss you,” Kwang Soo sang song, opened up his arms wide to welcome his frowning boyfriend.

“It’s still my work hour,” Jong Kook replied carefully.

“They will ring the bell when they need you, now come.”

Jong Kook didn’t really have a choice so he obeyed. He let Kwang Soo enveloped him with a tight hug while raining him with kisses.

“You look cute in glasses,” Kwang Soo praised. Jong Kook tried to force a smile. But he couldn’t keep his calm when Kwang Soo began harassing him.

“Yah, don’t! Not here.”

But Jong Kook was already trapped between the desk and Kwang Soo’s body.

Kwang Soo got his face buried in the crook of Jong Kook’s neck, inhaling deeply to smell the familiar scent of his boyfriend.

“I always wonder what was lacking in our sex intercourse,” Kwang Soo whispered directly to Jong Kook’s ear, “it’s the glasses! Your cute, round glasses! And this uniform. I need to take them off to do you, but they make me crave for you more.”

Jong Kook bit his lips. He knew what Kwang Soo wanted from him. It wouldn’t be innocent. But this place was his fucking-workplace.

"I’ll stay at your place tonight, just not now, okay?” Jong Kook offered, trying to push his boyfriend away. But Kwang Soo never gave up.

“No, I want you now.”

With that, Kwang Soo began kissing his clerk on the lips while working on his pants, pulling it down to get access to the soft meaty bums of heaven.

“Lean on the table, baby. I’ll do the rest.”

Jong Kook complied. He leaned on the table as he was told, waiting for Kwang Soo to prepare him for what to come next.

Kwang Soo was never a man with patient. Jong Kook moaned when the fingers were replaced abruptly by Kwang Soo’s penis. He automatically tilted his head to look on Kwang Soo, silently begged for him to slow down.

Kwang Soo definitely hit the jackpot. Jong Kook in nerd glasses was really to die for. He couldn’t keep his mind clear when his boyfriend acted like a vulnerable piece of toy, trying his best to not making any weird sound.

“You can scream or I don’t know, just make a sexy voice like you usually do.”

“I can’t, they will hear,” Jong Kook reasoned, hand trying to reach Kwang Soo so he could slow down his pace. It was suffocating to hold your moan while being fucked so hard from behind.

Kwang Soo was disappointed of course. It was his favorite moment to hear Jong Kook loud moans, crying out his name when he pounded on him hard. 

But even a beast would have his limit.

Experimentally, Kwang Soo took hold of Jong Kook’s erected penis and began stroking it, earning a whimper from the stubborn man.

Jong Kook had to hold his mouth with both of his hands to stop making noises. It was hard, especially when Kwang Soo gave his last push and shot his cum, followed by Jong Kook not long after.

“You’re stubborn, hyung,” Kwang Soo protested, but help to hold the older man anyway.

That was when they heard the ring of bell from the outside.

“A customer,” Kwang Soo exclaimed. He hurriedly pulled up Jong Kook’s pants for him and help him to the door.

“Yah! Yah, you just… we just…”

“Customer is the king, we cannot let them wait, hurry.” Kwang Soo said,pushing the older man out to greet their awaiting buyer.

Jong Kook wanted nothing but to curse right now. His ass was sore and it was uncomfortable to move around with Kwang Soo’s sperm still inside him.

But he had to force a smile anyway, and he tried to forget about his discomfort by working diligently.

Just one customer

Oh shit

Calm down, just one more,

okay, two

Fuck, why they keep coming

“I need chopstick.”

“Yes, wait for a moment please.”

Jong Kook bit his lips when he crouched down to reach for the chopstick compartment. He could feel something leaking from behind.

“Hurry up,” the rascal customer demanded. Jong Kook quickly got up and apologized before giving out the purchased lunch box.

Jong Kook tried to maintain his calm until the last customers left, ignoring the sperm that kept leaking inside his pants all the way down. Jong Kook was sure he also had to change his socks later.

It was past his actual shift hour that Jong Kook finally got back to the office. There he saw Kwang Soo sat comfortably while having cup of coffee.

Jong Kook couldn’t hold his anger anymore when the said boyfriend approached him with wide smile, knowing nothing of the misery that he had just caused.

“That’s enough. You can fire me, I don’t care. I quit.”

Kwang Soo had to step back to avoid getting kick.

“What? Why hyung, I thought you like your job?” Kwang Soo asked. They just had the best sex ever, why would his boyfriend suddenly get mad like that?

Jong Kook sighed. He still tried his best to hold the urge to punch his boss. But it was so hard to maintain his emotion at that time that when he realized, his sight was covered with his own tears.

Jong Kook took out his glasses to wipe his eyes before putting it back. He lowered his gaze so that his tall ex-boyfriend couldn’t see his expression right now.

“Good bye.” Jong kook said before taking out his belongings from the locker and heading out, without bothering to change his clothes because it was suffocating for him to stay there any longer.

Kwang Soo froze. He knew he should have apologized. He knew he should have done something to comfort the man he loved the most. But he was hit hard by his own stupidity for taking advantage of his lover and thought that it was okay. 

Regretting the mistake he had caused, Kwang Soo slumped on his chair. He stayed there until it was the time to close the shop, yet he still couldn’t figure out how to fix the situation.

Or maybe it’s for the best 

 

 

Jong Kook sighed at his CV. He just finished his third job interview and none of them had good response especially after hearing his name. 

It was indeed hard to have a good person lifestyle when people had already recognized you as a bad person.

He was thinking about changing his name when suddenly a cup of hot coffee came into his sight.

Jong Kook looked up to see the owner of the lean hand and found Kwang Soo.

“I don’t drink coffee.” Jong Kook said as a matter of fact. He really didn’t drink coffee, especially if it came from a bastard like him.

Kwang Soo sighed upon being rejected. But he was not planning to give up. Silently, Kwang Soo braved himself to sit beside the former gangster, putting aside the rejected coffee on his side.

“I’m sorry, I was wrong.” Kwang Soo said, eyes not dare to look at Jong Kook yet. He knew he didn’t have to. Jong Kook was also avoiding his gaze anyway.

Jong Kook kept silent so Kwang Soo continued.

“I love you, I really do. But I took advantage of you in wrong ways and hurt you. I shouldn’t have done that.” Kwang Soo admitted. 

There was silent. 

Kwang Soo thought their day would past just like that when Jong Kook finally spoke up.

“I was happy that someone genuinely wants me in his life.”

Kwang Soo’s heart shrinked to the size of micromilimeter of dust. He was not sure if another apologize would heal the bruise on Jong Kook’s heart. The damage was bigger than he thought.

But Kwang Soo knew it was over for him, and more for Jong Kook if he gave up on the man now. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, slowly, Kwang Soo extended his hand to reach Jong Kook’s. He was relieved when Jong Kook didn’t slap or push his hand away. With much courage, Kwang soo managed to hold the callous hand with his own.

It took time for him to form a word after that. He wanted to be careful and cautious of what he would do from now on. To protect the man he loves, and the relationship he wished to get back.

“I promise I will be good.”

Kwang Soo knew his choice of words sounded like a boy just giving out promise to his mom that he won’t cause trouble again. 

Screw that.

He really, really meant it and that was the only thing mattered right then. And there was another words that he meant by his heart.

“I love you.”

Kwang Soo licked his lips. He waited for the man’s reaction. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Jong Kook. 

Kwang Soo hold his breath, because, really.

The smile on his thin lips right then was the best scenery he had ever seen in his life.


End file.
